Survival of the Deadliest
by Axinite15
Summary: Blake was a normal Faunus living an average life, until she met a strange girl. This girl was different, she showed her a new way to live and gave chance for a happy ending, and thus Blake started to fall for her silver eyes and happy smiles. The only issue is, is this girl who she says she is? Modern AU, Ladybug with Freezerburn too. Rated M for swearing and dark themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a silly Halloween idea between me and my friends that escalated, it will be Ladybug and Freezerburn (as you shall soon see) and will be a somewhat modern AU, allowing for Faunus and semblances however. It will be quite dark, and I hope to update it as soon as College allows, so this is for two friends of mine, you know who you are, and I hope the rest of you enjoy!**

 **Also it's gonna get kinda dark? And triggers for general racism I think, spelling mistakes are mine as its unbeated, its M rated for swearing only, 'cuz I'm not all about that censored life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, they belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

Every morning was the same for Blake, she'd wake up; get dressed, have breakfast, do her teeth, go to work at the local book and comic store, go through the same abusive behaviour from low life Faunus haters, go back home and go to bed. It was a drag, and was wearing down on her.

So while she stared at her tired reflection, brushing her teeth in the mirror to rid herself of the cornflakes between her teeth, she couldn't help but wish for something exciting to happen. For something to make the days' worth getting through.

Her ears drooped and the Faunus sighed, dropping her toothbrush in the holder, cupping some water in her hands to swirl in her mouth and spit in the sink. She looked at her reflection again and huffed before pushing off the sink and leaving the small bathroom to head to her cramped room.

Her job was good, the pay could be better, but she was working Faunus wages, meaning while the average human would be paid around 15 lien an hour, the Faunus were paid 10 if they were lucky. Blake's boss was a kind human however, and he paid her around 13 lien an hour for her work, which she was grateful for.

She pushed the door to her cramped room open, taking half a second to scan her furniture (a single bed, a wobbly desk, creaky wooden chair and a self-indulgent poster of her favourite band on the wall) before coming before her mirror to check her attire. While her boss was kind hearted and allowed her to work, also being quite relaxed about work attire, he still wanted her looked presentable in store.

Basically, no torn or dirty clothing.

Currently she had a plain white V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, some black jeans with black combat boots on her feet. Her hair was loose so she scooped up her brush from the desk to put it up in a ponytail, holding the bobble in her teeth as she did. Her hair was long, reaching halfway down her back, and was dyed dark purple with lighter highlights of violet and black mixed in. Her ears were also this colour, having gone to a professional Faunus stylist for her permanent dye job, and was dark purple on the bottom fading to a lighter purple at the tip.

Now that her hair was up, Blake started to style the front, giving herself sideways fringe that brushed just over her golden eyes. This also revealed the piercings she had on both her human and cat ears. She had a standard lobe on both human ears, and industrial bar on her right human ear, two helix rings on her human right ear and one on her human left, with two helix rings on her right cat ear.

Surprisingly her boss had been okay with both the piercings and her Faunus heritage.

Quickly applying her normal eye makeup, the Faunus grabbed her wallet, phone, name badge and keys before leaving her small apartment, steeling herself up for the day.

She arrived at work with ten minutes to spare, greeting her boss Dylan with a tired smile, accidently flashing a fang, which he laughed at for a good while.

Quickly leaving her items in the locker, as well as her jacket, Blake clipped on her name badge and stood at the till two minutes before the book shop was open, tapping her fingers nervously as she waited the customers.

After all, while Dylan may be cool with her kitty cat heritage, not everyone was.

Sure enough fifteen minutes after customers started to come in one of them made a harsh comment about her heritage, and by the time it was lunch so had twenty-eight other humans.

As soon as Dylan gave her the go ahead, Blake left the till to their new worker, Janie, who was still a little awkward around the Faunus girl. She went straight to her locker and grabbed her jacket, phone and wallet, intending to go out for lunch at a café down the road that had opened up a few weeks ago.

She exited out through the back door and into the biting cold of autumn. It was September, meaning shorts were out and warm hoodies were in. Blake huffed and zipped up her jacket some more, thanking mentally her Faunus blood for at least being warmer than a human.

Walking down the street she got a few dirty looks, even a shove from one randomer, but remained mostly unharmed. After eight minutes she had found the new café.

She didn't go in right away, instead looking at the outside of the small establishment. It really looked quite nice, soft colours of pastel blue and cream, with undertones of brown and black inside. She couldn't quite see the name, so took a step backwards to read it.

"Peaceful Serenity, well that almost seems too good to be tru-"

Blake grunted as someone suddenly slammed into her side, causing her to crash to the floor with a groan.

"Out of the way freak!" the person yelled, scrambling to get to their feet as they too had fallen, accidently kicking some dust into Blake's eye and causing her vision to suddenly blur.

Blake yelped and covered her sensitive eyes, curling into herself as the pain burned in her head. The person had finally managed to get up and run, and through her pain Blake couldn't help but note that the woman's heart rate was incredibly fast, and she stunk of fear.

"What the fuck dude?!"

A second set of footsteps reached her ears, this person running at an equally fast rate, and from their heart rate Blake could tell they were angry. She readied herself for this person to attack her and grit her teeth against the pain of her eyes. The human slowed down and was leaning over her.

"Shit, are you okay?"

 _What?_

"What?" she voiced her inner thoughts and tried to open her eyes, only to flinch and shut them immediately.

"That asshole hurt your eyes didn't she?" this person then fell next to Blake, kneeling down and touching her shoulder, "What did she do to you?"

Blake didn't answer, confused about why this human was being nice to a stranger.

This human sighed when Blake didn't answer, and gently pushed her shoulder so she rolled to the side lightly.

Blake's breath damn near caught in her throat when a warm hand touched her cheek, tilting her head a little.

"They got something in your eye… stupid motherfucker… can I help you up? I know someone who works in this café and you should probably wash your eyes."

"Who are you?" Blake asked, wanting desperately to open her eyes to this human, who smelt like a strange mix of cookies, strawberries and disinfectant.

"Oh! Sorry how rude of me, don't let Weiss know I didn't introduce myself first or she'll kill me… Argh! I got distracted! Sorry!"

Suddenly this warm little hand was in her own, sending tingles down her arm as she shook it.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose! Now can you come with me please? I don't want you getting infected or anything."

"I'm Blake, and sure."

Blake smiled, although it may have been a grimace, and started to get to her feet, being aided by those small warm hands of the girl she hadn't even seen yet.

"Oka c'mon, Velvet is just through here."

"Velvet?"

"She's the owner of this café, she's an old friend of mine."

Ruby lead the temporary blind girl through the café doors, lacing their hands together and unintentionally causing Blake's heart to speed up a little at the tingles tickling her skin. The grit in her eyes was staring to lessen in pain, but she still could not open her eyes without frantically blinking and getting an odd itch in her nose.

"Hey V! Can I use your back room?" Ruby asked the café owner, pausing in her step. Curiously Blake scented the air, and was almost flawed when she recognised the smell.

A rabbit Faunus.

"Sure Rubes, is she okay?"

"She will be when I sort her eye, thanks V!"

The other British woman laughed lightly and Ruby stated moving again.

"Almost there Blake, little longer, 'kay?"

Blake nodded, and soon a door was opened and Blake found herself being pushed backwards onto a chair.

"Okay, so I'm going to go get some water on some tissue so you can hold it to your eyes, and when they stop spazzing out you can wash them in the sink!"

A tap ran and wet tissue was on her eye, but Blake couldn't stop herself from asking this stranger, as the cool tissue was held on her eyes.

"Why're you helping me?" she asked, the stranger made a questioning sound.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"B-because your human! I'm a cat Faunus, we don't mix-"

"Cat! I thought so, I was thinking along the lines of panther or cougar Faunus, and cat is so close!"

Blake's eyes opened in shock, making her gasp and close them again while Ruby yelped.

"Wowwowwow, don't open them yet!"

A second wet tissue was put on her eyes and Blake accepted her fate.

"And to answer your question, I am not a Faunus hater or any of that bull, why should people be treated different just 'cuz they're part animal? It's all nonsense to me."

Blake bit the inside of her cheek to stop the blush from working up her face, knowing by the warmth on her face that she was very unsuccessful.

"Oooookay, I think it's been on long enough now, wanna wash your eyes in the sink?"

The Faunus nodded and stood up, feeling those small warm hands capture her elbow and guided her to the sink. She muttered a thank you and cupped some water to her eyes, splashing to rid herself of the grit.

Ruby was quiet while she did this, however Blake could feel the younger girl's eyes on her back, which both calmed and unnerved her. After a few attempts, Blake could finally keep her eyes open.

"I… I think I'm good now, thank you- urf!"

White fluff filled her vision as she turned around to face the other girl, but her instincts remained calm as she realized it was just a towel.

"There you go, you'd want a dry face out there!"

Blake smiled into the towel, small as it was, and quickly dried off her face. She moved the cloth from herself and finally looked to see the girl who had helped her.

Gold eyes widened, her jaw went slack and the towel slid from her grip as she saw this girl.

She was medium height, almost as tall as Blake, with short black hair which had red highlights dashing through it and a fringe sweeping over her left eye. Her skin was lightly tanned, darker thank Blake's pale self, with shining silver eyes and a cheeky grin. She had two loop lip piercings on the right side of her mouth, a small red stud on her left nostril and an eyebrow piercing on her right eyebrow.

She had a black beanie covering her head, a white tank top with a band logo on it, a plain black over shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, ripped black jeans and black combat boots. Her wrists were covered in bracelets from TV shows, films, bands, and some company logos, and her fingernails were all painted black, except for her left ring finger, which was red.

If Blake felt she had failed not to blush earlier, she had completely bombed it now.

Ruby grinned and tilted her head.

"Are you okay there Blake? Did you hit your head hard too?"

"Urh… I- I- I don't."

The grin turned into a slight smirk and the raven haired girl moved her hands to her back pockets.

"Do you wanna go get a coffee? I mean we're in a café, and I'm guessing you came here for a reason...?"

Blake ducked her head and nodded, mentally chastising herself for acting so foolish.

"Urm, yes, I would like to go get a coffee."

"Great! C'mon, let's go see V."

The shorter girl quickly grabbed Blake's hand and pulled her behind as they left the small bathroom.

There was no que when they got outside, but the café was quite full, with both Faunus and humans alike. Ruby, still holding Blake's hand, walked right up to the counter and started to talk with, who Blake presumed was, Velvet.

The woman was quite pretty, older than Ruby by a few years, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, coffee brown eyes and large bunny ears atop her head. She had a yellow shirt with a white apron on, and was smiling with Ruby as she made her order.

"Soooo I'll have a hot chocolate, what do you want Blake? Its on me!"

Blake shook her head.

"I couldn't ask for-"

"Who said you're asking?"

Ruby winked and Blake, again, flushed red on her cheeks.

She mumbled her order which Velvet, by no surprise, heard and wrote it down on her note pad.

"Okay guys, go find a table and your order will be right up!"

Ruby thanked her and moved away before Blake could too, pulling her along by her hand which she still held. The table she picked was by the window, and Ruby pulled out the older girl's seat for her with a charming smile, before sitting in her own.

"So Blake, now all that drama is out of the way, how's about we chat?"

Blake blinked and folded her hands on the table.

"Erm, sure! About what?"

"Wellll, what do you do for a living?"

"Well…"

The next twenty minutes were the most serene Blake had had in a long time. She spoke to Ruby, basically a complete stranger, about so much it was almost dizzying. The other girl, she found out, was 19 four months ago. She lived with her older sister Yang, who was the same age as Blake at22 and her sister's girlfriend, who was called Weiss, also 22. Her sister worked in a popular bar that Blake had heard a lot about, but was never ballsy enough to go to, and Ruby glossed over Weiss' job, not going into any other detail than she was a designer, so Blake guessed fashion or architecture for this other girl.

Ruby herself had a job at a garage down town, which she has worked at since she was 14. She did maintenance with cars and other vehicles, and was also known for designing stuff at home in her spare time. Blake embarrassed herself by snorting with laughter while drinking her coffee as Ruby told her a story about how she had made a robot dog which had escaped, biting some of her sister's hair and causing the older girl to destroy it with her semblance in a very hazardous battle.

After all that dog was made out of good durable metal.

"Do you have a semblance?" Ruby asked, silver eyes alight with curiosity as she sipped her hot drink, after all not everybody had a semblance, only two in five did.

Blake swallowed some coffee and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I can create shadow clones of myself, which has come in handy in the past."

Ruby nearly choked on her chocolate.

"Shadow clones?! That's so cool!"

Blake smiled and ducked her head a little.

"Yeah… if I use dust then they aren't shadows but of the element of dust used, such as fire clones, or lightning, you know what I mean."

"Blake that's such a cool ability-" Ruby froze and leaned back a little in her seat, her eyes darkening and she moved her gaze to the wooden table top "wait, what do you mean it helped you in the past?"

Blake tightened her hand and bit her lip nervously.

"Well… the thing with shadow clones is they can take the hit for me. Which has been useful when I've had to escape radicals on the streets, like the AFF's and AAH 's."

A shiver went down Blake's spine at the damn right murderous look in Ruby's eyes.

"I hate them. Stupid, ignorant assholes. Who the hell do they think they are? Anti-Faunus Federation, Animals Aren't Human, the whole lot are dirt. Dirt on the ground beneath us all, casting a horrid reflection of the rest of humanity, causing more trouble than they are worth!"

Blake glanced around and saw some of the other Faunus in the café glancing at their table, seemingly in agreement with the angry nineteen-year-old.

"I mean so what if a Faunus has different eyes, ears, horns or a tail, they're people! Real people and just 'cuz they're scared about the fact that Faunus are stronger than them doesn't mean they can treat them this way! They are scared because they know that-"

"Ruby."

The brunette stopped and looked at the end of their table, glancing at the hand on her shoulder and following it up the arm to the steady brown eyes of the café owner.

"Sorry Velvet… I got too into it again…"

The other Faunus smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, I was just making sure you weren't being… rash."

There was a look shared between the two, and Blake felt the volumes it held. Unfortunately, she didn't understand, and a strange spark of jealousy burned through her.

"I-I'm good V, just fine. I'll be better next time."

Velvet smiled and ruffled her hair, earning an adorable look which turned damn near adoring when she pulled a cookie out of her apron.

"Here, this is for behaving."

She winked and laughed at the scathing look Ruby shot her, but the younger girl quickly dropped it and thanked her, taking the chocolate chip cookie and eating it at an alarming rate. When done she shot Blake a sheepish look.

"Sorry for… going off on one… I just-"

"It's fine, I agree with all your points, I may even have some more to add later on about those bumbling idiots."

The two girls shared a laugh, unfortunately none the wiser of the older woman in the corner of the room, with dark eyes and a deep frown, who was staring at them in fury. She pulled out her phone and sent off a text, glaring at the human and the Faunus she was talking to.

Talking to a Faunus, the thought disgusted her.

' _She'll get what's coming to her'_ she thought, scowling at the rabbit Faunus who walked passed her, quickly leaving the shop which was filled with the creatures.

' _Disgusting.'_

The door slammed behind her.

~Ax~

After their coffee Blake had realised the time, and she was due back at work. She was saddened, having enjoyed Ruby's company too much to have shared so little of it. The red haired girl seemed to pick up on this, and when Blake stood to leave, stood also.

" _Hey, if you ever need anything, just call me."_

" _How would I call you? I don't have your number."_

" _Oh, I put that in your phone ages ago, don't worry about it."_

Figuring out how Ruby had managed that was high on Blake's list of _What the Fuckery._

She opened her locker, getting all her things out ready to head home. She was tired, while she had felt more energetic than before in Ruby's presence, the effect lasting, the day long hustle had also had its effects.

"I'll see you later Dylan!" she called, hearing his deep voice make a sound resembling goodbye, and she left out the back door and into the alley behind the store.

Blake wanted to get home as fast as she could, and knew that the alleys were the fastest way to do so. So, with that in mind the Faunus dug her hands into her pocket and started to walk down the dreary alley, her cat ears alert for any sound which could be an unfriendly.

After six minutes she was starting to relax a bit, having moved from one alley to another, taking the back rout to her flat, and pulled her phone from her pocket. She opened up the contacts and scrolled through the short list which was made of relatives, old friends and the pizza place. Pretty soon she found Ruby's number.

 _Hey, its Blake._

 _ **Hey Blake! How was work?**_

Blake grinned and got her other hand out of the pocket, meaning she could type faster.

 _Not bad, had a few dodgy customers here and there, nothing Dylan couldn't handle._

 _ **Dylan?**_

 _He's my boss, huge guy, muscles on muscles kinda thing. If customers are too harsh they meet the floor outside on their asses._

 _ **Hahahaha! I like this guy already! :D**_

 _ **Are you home yet?**_

 _Haha, I'll be sure to tell him he has your approval ;) not yet, I'm walking through 3_ _rd_ _street alley._

 _ **Alley? Why?**_

 _ **Is Dylan with you?**_

 _ **Are you alone?**_

 _I wanted to get home faster._

 _Why, what's wrong with the ally?_

Blake's eyes went wide for a second when the phone in her hand started to vibrate, an iconless number came up with _**Coffee Girl Rose**_ accompanying it. She quickly answered it and brought it up to her human ear.

"Hey Ruby, what's-"

The girl's tired breathing made her frown a little, confused, before her voice was cut off.

" _ **No time! I got off the phone not long ago with a Faunus friend of mine who is a member of the White Fang, and-"**_

"The White Fang?!"

" _ **I'll explain later Blake! But he told me that there's a high number of AFF's tonight, and they look like they're, well, hunting."**_

Blake froze, one foot in the air. She knew what the AFF were like on their hunts, they captured Faunus and hung them from the trees by their necks, sometimes hacking off their Faunus limbs before doing so and burning them under the corpse for all to see.

They were the more brutal of activists.

"I-I…"

" _ **Blake you need to get out of those alleys, climb up a building if you have to or they'll-"**_

The rest was white noise to Blake as she saw two figures at the end of the alley. One was taller than the other, but they both had something very distinct about them. They both had the zip leather jackets of the AFF, with a full balaclava to match.

Her breathing increased and she looked behind her, three more figures.

"They're here."

On the other end of the phone it sounded like Ruby dropped something heavy and it fell with a dense thud, she hushed someone urgently as a whine filled the air, and suddenly there was wind blowing past the phone at an alarming rate.

" _ **I'm coming for you."**_

"Ruby-"

The phone disconnected, the sound of the line going dead ringing in Blake's ears.

"Look at what we have here my friends," a deep voice spoke, she looked to the three behind her and focused on the short figure in the middle, "an alley cat in the street."

"Maybe its homeless?" a second smug voice said, this one female and was to the left of the middle figure, "It wouldn't be fair for it to be kept alive. We would be doing it a kindness to put it down."

The sound of metal screeching against metal made her ears flatten on her head, and she looked at one of the two at the end, all of them moving closer to her at a slow but steady pace.

They had drawn a sword.

"Well what's say we put 'er down then?"

Her heart was in her throat but she remained calm, she had dealt with this sort before.

"There is a disadvantage here, it seems." She told them, voice clear and almost perfectly steady, almost.

"Yeah, five against one it seems." A fourth, chuckling voice told her, she couldn't distinguish the gender of it however.

"No," Blake stalled, glancing to the two and planning her route, "Its five _humans_ , against one _Faunus_."

Just as she had suspected this enraged the racists, and they charged at her. The two at the end of the alley thankfully took the same idea, and she ran full pelt towards them. The one who hadn't spoken had a horrid stance, leaving their legs wide open. Blake dropped and skidded between their legs, stopping near the other and spinning with her leg out to trip them over. She used the momentum to turn herself and stand, running with a burst of speed and leaving behind a shadow clone, hearing it burst seconds later when the other three smashed into it.

Normally Blake was very good with directions, but having the five behind her chase her with such ferocity made her feel a little off. Meaning, when it came to turning left or right, she made the decision she regretted seconds after making it.

She turned right.

Immediately the girl was met with a dead end and she skidded to a halt. The walls were too wet the climb, and there was no way up. She grit her teeth and turned, the five had scrambled after her, brandishing their weapons in anger as they stalked her.

"We're gonna gut ya, kitty."

Her heart beat faster than ever, breathing quickly as she scanned for any possible way out of this situation, whining in the back of her throat when she came up empty.

"Feed you to our dogs."

"Yeah, like a bit of pussy cat they do."

"Oh, _how_ interesting!"

The five gawped and looked above Blake to the roof of the building behind her, the Faunus looking up and catching a flash of red before the figure landed before her. The purple haired girl sagged slightly in relief.

Ruby was here.

The girl laughed falsely, and one of the figures made a harsh gesture.

"What's so funny little girl?"

"Well, _your_ dogs like to kill pussy cats, and _mine_ like to kill pussies!" she declared in a singsong voice, arms out to her sides seemingly cheerful, but Blake heard the deadly edge to her voice, and apparently so did everyone else.

The group shared an odd look, until twin rumbling snarls from behind them made the whole group freeze in terror. They turned slowly, and Blake even shuffled back from long lost instinct at the sight of the creatures at the end of the alley.

They were tall, insanely so, at 35 inches tall at the most. They looked like wolves, standing with a slight hunch as their hackles rose, a continuous growl searing from their lips. They had an odd pattern, black fur mostly, with a dark white on their backs and top of their heads. There were strange designs of red and white surrounding their face and back, with two pairs of menacing garnet eyes glowering at them. Most disturbing however, was the red stain down both of their muzzles which glinted in the light.

Grimmhounds, Ruby had Grimmhounds. Blake could barely believe it, being in such close proximity to those creatures were making her want to both pass out and run away. They were the deadliest breed of dog, dog being a stretch, known to man. Incredibly hard to train, damn near impossible in fact, but if training was managed they would do anything for their owner. If not, they often killed their owners.

Hence the whole deadliest breed thing.

"N-now girlie. No need to be hasty. We just want to rid the earth of this… this scum is all!" the deep voiced small male pleaded, glancing between Ruby and the Grimmhounds with sweat on his brow. Ruby tilted her head to the side, a creepy grin working its way onto her otherwise blank expression.

"How funny, so do I."

She clicked her fingers, one loud solid click, and the two dogs leapt into action. The first tackled the largest figure to the ground, standing on their chest and probably breaking a rib, the other clawed one across the chest and bit another's shoulder. With three of them down so quickly, one of the remaining two tried to jump on the back of the one standing on another's chest, accidently breaking another rib, and getting thrown off and slammed into a wall.

The last reached for their belt and pulled out a gun. They aimed it at the second Grimmhounds head, only for a human hand to slam their arm to the side, making the bullet miss, and then the hand was joined by the second and easily twisted, cracking and breaking their arm as they yelled in agony.

Ruby picked up the gun with her now gloved hand, threw it up and caught it by the barrel end. She knelt by the downed AFF member and ripped off their balaclava, revealing the face of a woman she vaguely remembered scorning in Velvet's café. She leaned towards her ear, covering her mouth to muffle her screams.

" _ **Never**_. Try to _**shoot**_. _**My**_ dogs." The girl growled, eyes sharp as she glared at the woman.

She leant away and smacked her on the temple, knocking her out completely. The younger girl looked at her dogs and whistled. They ran over, acting more like puppies to her than the snarling beasts Blake knew them to be.

Ruby grinned and hugged them both around the neck, fishing in her pockets.

"You're my good doggies aren't you? Yes, you are! You good doggies!"

She pulled two meat strips and their tails wagged excitably.

"You good boy Grimm, and good girl Dust!"

Blake watching with fading vision as she fed them the strips, her head lulling and her ears not hearing properly as Ruby turned to look at her, grinning and talking avidly while pointing to the monsters behind her.

"-re you okay?"

"G-G-Grimmhounds…"

"Yeah they're- oh shit, cat Faunus, wait!"

Her vision fell sideways and she saw black.

* * *

 **Like? Shall I continue or nah? I mean Brandon will still make me write it but you know, its polite to ask.**

 **So yeah, that's the first chapter (which was by no means mean to be around 5k words) but its here, its meant to be halloween-ish but that all comes with the gore and shizzle later... lets hope Brandon can keep me writing this time :D**

 **Thank you for reading, until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my first chapter got quite a lot of attention! Thank you all so much for the faves/follows/reviews, seriously motivating me to write quicker with them pushing me on ^.^**

 **Also, the Grimmhounds were an original idea I came up with, as something had to replace the Grimm in this modern world... what better than terrifying hounds?**

 **I have run out of things to say, but this was read over by Badger (aka Brandon) so I guess it's been Beta'd? I don't know, anyway all mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy chapter two. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or it's characters, they belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

Blake came to consciousness slowly, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air around her, her cat ears flicking as she strained to hear anyone, only managing to faintly hear what sounded like a TV in a different room. Then, as the sun crept through a gap in the curtains and moved up her face, golden eyes started to flutter open.

The Faunus groaned a little at the headache she had and glanced to her left, seeing a glass of clear water, a cool drop rolling down the side of the glass, with two tablets next to the glass. She reached out for the tablets and turned them over in her hands, eyes widening with a small smile when she realised they were Faunus Approved tablets, much more expensive medication, but dulled pain very easily, rather than make it worse like human medication did.

With a fang poking out of her mouth from her smile, she dropped the tablets in her mouth and picked up the glass, glad it was indeed ice cold, and swallowed both of the tablets in a single large gulp.

She had some more of the water to wake herself up before putting the glass down, some water still idling at the bottom. Now she was wide awake and her headache was receding, she could look around the room. It was bigger than hers, most likely bigger than her room and bathroom combined, with much nicer furniture too. The cupboard was open a little, the door not able to shut quite right, and she could see loads of black and red themed clothes inside the black wooden cupboard. There was a desk littered with papers, and if Blake squinted she could see what looked like design ideas with the odd doodle scattered around, as well as some small metal bits and bobs with a screwdriver on top of the pile of papers. The desk was black, and the spin chair was both black and red.

The carpet was black, as were the curtains and one of the walls, one of the walls being black. Blake pushed the, surprise surprise, black quilt off of her lap and stood, realising that she was in different clothes than before.

She blushed and bit her lip, fiddling with the fleece trousers, before continuing to look around this room.

There was a chest of draws, with some of the draws looking as though they were overflowing with clothes, and on top of it were loads of photo frames. She glanced at them, seeing they were mostly pictures of Ruby and a taller blonde woman who shared a resemblance, and a pale pinched face woman who always starred unamused at the camera.

And of course there were photos of her… dogs. Blake flickered her gaze at the garnet eyes and quickly looked away.

On the wall was loads of posters, mainly of famous female actors, and her eyes balked when she saw the, obviously less quality, Faunus actresses on the wall too.

There was a red framed window on the wall to the right of the bed and Blake idled over to it, parting the curtains to glance outside.

From the looks of it, it was early morning, probably around 7 am.

Blake had pretty much figured out she was in Ruby's room, seeing as she had collapsed and everything and the smaller girl didn't know where she lived, and the amount of red and black could had been a huge neon sign that pointed to the girl, but the whereabouts of said girl was unknown.

Blake stretched her arms over her head, a fang again slipping out the corner of her mouth as she stretched, the strange scent of the younger girl surrounding her in the room, strawberries, cookies, and disinfectant.

Making her way to the door, which had a white and red lined cloak hung in perfect condition on the back, Blake opened the door and looked down the hall. There were a few doors further down, one with band posters stuck on it and a piece of paper which had a child's red and yellow hand prints, with the same hand prints but bigger next to them, pinned to the wood. She guessed this was Yang's room.

Another door was painted white as Blake walked past it, with diamonds pained perfectly in a darker shade of blue on the door, not a stroke out of place on the ordered door. Blake took a gentle sniff of the air and nodded, it smelt like snow and expensive perfume, most likely Weiss' room.

The sound from downstairs from earlier, the TV, caught her attention once more, and using her Faunus heritage crept down the stairs with silence a ninja could only hope to have. Not a single stair squeaked as she moved closer, finally able to make out the TV's voice.

" _... were found downed in an Alley on 3_ _rd_ _street. They were brutally beaten and have been taken into police custardy. The alleged members of notorious Anti-Faunus group have remained silent about any other members, and due to mass difference in the identity of the person responsible, the attacker has not been identified."_

Now at the bottom of the stairs Blake could see the open door to the living room. She bit her lip and continued to be silent as she walked into the room, walking behind the large black sofa which was in the middle of the room, a two seater to the left and a recliner to the right of it. She took a cautious sniff and located Ruby immediately: on the three seater sofa watching the television, which was a flat screen on the wall.

Blake moved to the side, just out of Ruby's line of vision as she looked at the girl. Her brow was furrowed, a dark look in her eyes with her index fingers touching over her lips as she watched the news.

It was strange to see such a harsh glare on such a young face, Blake thought.

" _The people found did describe that their attacker had an animal with them, but due to head injuries could not identify the specific breed of the animal, or even if there was more than one. They also said that a Faunus was with their attacker, from the sounds of it they were a feline Faunus type, too."_

There was a sudden burst of movement as Ruby threw the remote control onto the low table in the middle of the seats, huffing in anger as she grit her teeth. The youth stood and grabbed her mobile from the table, only realising Blake was there when she glanced up.

"Oum! Blake you scared me!"

And just like that the dark look was wiped from Ruby's face, a carefree smile in its place.

"Did you take the tablets I left for you?"

Blake cleared her throat and nodded.

"Yeah I did, thank you, I can pay for the price of them-"

"Nonsense, Yang knew a guy who had them at a deal, it's all good! I'm just happy you're okay."

The younger girl suddenly found the cream carpet very interesting and she rubbed the back of her head, face burning a little.

"I-I don't mean that in a creepy way or anything, anyway, I-"

She paused and looked back at the TV, bending down to grab the remote to turn it up even louder.

" _In other news, the body of Delphine Thatchen was found late last night in 6_ _th_ _street. The had been killed in the early morning but VPD could not find any clues as to who her killer could be, but they did estimate that this death happened around ten o'clock yesterday evening. This is one of many murders which have been accoutring in Vale, and police urge citizens to stay away from the alleys and be in your homes before dark."_

Ruby sighed and turned off the TV, giving Blake a small smile.

"Good thing you didn't go home then, that happened right near your home."

She gestured for Blake to have a seat and made for the door.

"Feel free to put anything on, I'm just gonna make some hot chocolate, want anything?"

Blake nodded as she sat on the leather sofa.

"Some coffee would be nice, thank you."

Ruby grinned and winked, and left the room.

Blake glanced around the room, the main two colours were black and white it seemed, with black furniture, cream carpet and white walls. It was big and homey, and Blake couldn't help but be envious of it.

Her left ear perked up when the door knocked, Blake glanced at the kitchen and saw that Ruby had the kettle on and hadn't heard the sound, and when the person knocked again the Faunus girl stood and went to the door. When there she bent down a little and glanced through the looking hole at who was on the other side.

Her heart dropped to her stomach, it was a cop.

The cop's dog ears twitched and they looked at the eye hole, knowing someone was there, knocking again.

"I know you're in there! Open up!"

She backed away from the door as it rattled on its hinges.

"Ruby!" she called, the knocks turned to bangs and she figured the cop was now shouldering the door.

The red themed girl must have heard, as next thing she knew a pair of arms were around her waist, pulling her back and shielding her as the door slammed from its hinges. There was a second thud and a grunt from the cop, and Ruby slowly let go of Blake.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning her around and cupping her cheek, scanning with her eyes to make sure the older girl was unharmed from the now splintered door.

"I'm fine." Blake breathed, leaning into the hand slightly, feeling embarrassed when a purr was fighting to come from her throat.

Ruby smiled at her, and then her expression turned to one of annoyance as she twisted to face the cop, putting herself between the two.

"What the _hell_ Jaune?!"

The blonde stood and shook his head, his blonde Labrador dog ears flapping with the movement, and he gave Ruby a sheepish look.

"Sorry Ruby! I smelt another Faunus in the house and 'cuz you, Weiss and Yang aren't I figured that you were being burgled!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Sure Jaune."

The blonde, who was wearing a cream shirt, blue jeans and a brown leather jacket, with his badge around his neck, looked incredibly guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll pay for repairs."

Ruby sighed and pinched her nose.

"It's fine, Weiss will sort it."

Jaune's eyes were practically hearts at Weiss' name.

"The Ice Princess is very generous-"

"Please stop, she's dating my sister damn it." Ruby grinned and turned back to Blake, giving Jaune an unspoken invite into the home, and the other Faunus quickly picked up the door and leant it in the frame, at least making the house look secure. He nodded to himself and looked over at Blake, he smiled bashfully and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune Arc, ladies love it, rolls off the tongue."

Blake smirked and took his hand, shaking it.

"Do they?" she asked amusedly.

Jaune grinned and nodded.

"Well they will!" he laughed, he tilted his head and looked at Blake's ears, "How come you aren't scared of me? I'm a dog Faunus and I'm guessing you're a cat?"

Blake nodded, ears flicking when she heard Ruby pour the water into a cup from the kitchen behind her.

"Yeah I'm a cat, and its fine, Faunus I can deal with, real dogs however…" red eyes flashed before her mind and she shivered.

Jaune nodded.

"Wait till you meet Grimm and Dust, they're Ruby's babies but between you and me, they're spawns from hell."

"Oh, I have met-"

"Coffee Blake!"

A mug appeared before her eyes and she grabbed it before it could spill.

"T-thanks Ruby!" she spluttered, still a little surprised she had been caught off guard by the surprisingly silent-when-she-wants-to-be girl. Ruby grinned and took her other hand, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand in a way that Blake thought she knew would make the Fauns' knees weak.

"Do you wanna go get changed? I grabbed some of Yang's old clothes that should fit you while your others are in the dryer, they're in my room, you know, the one you woke up in?"

Blake could practically feel Jaune's eyes widen and look between the pair of them, assumptions in his head and unspoken questions on his tongue.

"Thanks, I'll head up now."

Ruby smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. Blake smiled back and after nodding at Jaune moved to the staircase.

As she walked to the stairs something caught her eye, a door she hadn't seen before which was behind the stairs. She at first assumed it was a basement, but her eyes glanced up and down the various sized locks and padlocks that lined the door edge and she had her own questions come to mind.

After all, what could be so important to lock up to securely?

She ascended the steps and heard Ruby start to whisper to Jaune.

"Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Are you kidding me? Word got through the station quicker than a fire, you need to tell me when-"

Blake heard Ruby shush him, and then she was out of ear shot at the top of the stairs. She glanced down the steps, and shook her head, taking a sip of her warm coffee and smiling, as it was just how she loved it.

 _Ruby must have remembered my order from yesterday perfectly…_

She again smiled and took another sip, opening the red door with a large black rose insignia on it, and slipping inside.

~Ax~

While the clothes were a little out of her tastes, they fit, which is what mattered most to Blake in that moment. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark orange shirt, a yellow zip up hoodie and some white socks. Blake glanced in the mirror, wincing at the bright colours and shook her head, leaving the room to find her new friend.

She was unintentionally silent when she came down the stairs, appearing at the bottom without a sound yet again. Her ear twitched towards the kitchen, the dull sound of muttered conversation reaching them. She tilted her head and moved for the door.

" _Thanks Jaune, you're the best."_

" _Heh, thanks, but really Pyrrha is the best!"_

Ruby scoffed and that was when Blake opened the door. The red girl scanned her eyes over Blake's temporary attire and grinned.

"Aha! They fit! I thought so, because I am a," she coughed into her hand and glanced sideways to Jaune, "total genius."

Blake snorted.

"And modest too."

Jaune barked, literally, a laugh and Ruby sniggered, the blonde Faunus went to add when suddenly he froze.

"Oh no."

Blake twirled around when she too heard someone at the door.

"Who-?"

"Who the _fuck_ broke my damn fucking _door_!?" a loud voice demanded, kicking it off its balanced position and onto the wooden floor. Jaune whimpered, he ran to the back door and rattled the handle, when it didn't open and Ruby was watching him in amusement, he sprinted to the window, cracking it open.

"Well, it was nice to see you, Ruby, Blake."

He nodded at the two of them and lunged out the window, unfortunately, his rear half got stuck, and he flailed about trying to get unstuck.

The door to the kitchen slammed open and a blur of white stormed in.

"Jaune Arc!"

He yelped and manage to shift his leg free, falling out the window with a grunt and roll.

"You had better run you little bitch! I don't care what you do for Ruby, come here again anytime soon and I'll send you to get neutered!" she screamed, waving a fist at him through the window as he scarpered down the garden. She huffed and turned back around, momentarily seeming to be confused that Ruby and a stranger was even there.

"Oh, hello Ruby, and other person."

Ruby snorted and reached her hand out for Blake, pulling her closer to this newcomer.

"Weiss, this is Blake, Blake, this is Weiss, aka my sister's girlfriend and the cleanest person you'll ever meet."

Weiss rolled her eyes and held out her hand for Blake to shake. Blake took her hand, noting the subtle coldness to her touch, and took a moment to study her face.

She could tell the girl was very beautiful, shoulder length platinum hair, blue eyes, cream skin, slender figure with an intelligent look in her eye, but she could also tell that someone had tarnished this beauty, for lack of better phrase.

There was a scar through her left eye, from above her eyebrow and stopping in line with her nostril. There was a second scar cutting horizontally across that one under her eye, and a third on the left side of her face staring above her lips and bearing through to her chin. Her right eye was also damaged, the pupil was dilated seemingly constantly, making the eye look dark as the pupil nearly reached the edges of her iris. Something had happened to this woman, but Blake could tell from her daring look and dangerous eyes that she didn't want to talk about it.

So instead, Blake smiled with a fang edging out, and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a small head tilt. Weiss raised her eyebrow and glanced to the side, where Ruby was smiling proudly at Blake.

"She's very charming, nice pick Ruby, much better than your previous conquests."

Ruby's eyes widened and Blake choked. She shot Ruby a wide eyed look, gold meeting panicked silver as the shorter girl's hands rose in a defensive manner.

Just then another person burst into the room.

"Gee _thanks_ for helping me with the bags Weiss! Not at _all_ like I _needed_ any help or anything, _noooo_ , no wayyy…"

"Urgh _please_ , you had the easy job! _I_ had to walk Ruby's… demons."

"They aren't _demons_!" Ruby denied, crossing her arms, Blake couldn't help but agree… with Weiss.

"Sure, and they're illegal in most countries because when they lick your face their tongue is too rough." Weiss commented, rolling her eyes.

Ruby scowled and crossed her arms.

Yang shook her head, finally edging the whole way into the room.

"Yeah well, they _seem_ to worship you and _hate_ me so you got the _easy_ job, Princess." The blonde then leant to the side and pecked Weiss on the lips with a grin, silencing her further denial.

Blake recognised this woman from the photo in Ruby's room, so the blonde was obviously her older sister, Yang.

The blonde was tall, probably six foot something, and had tanned skin like Ruby. In fact, there was quite a lot of resemblance. They had the same shaped face, nose, mouth, even their hands were the same. The only real differences were their height, hair colour, eye colour and fashion sense. As Yang had violet eyes and burning blonde hair which fell to her waist. She had ripped blue jeans, a silver hoodie, a yellow shirt and white vans.

Blake also noticed that Weiss, while wearing mostly white with her pea coat, black trousers, boots and hat, was also wearing a yellow scarf with a yellow jumper underneath.

Blake hid a smile, she hoped she could be adorably gross like that with someone one day.

She inadvertently glanced to the raven haired girl to her side, and bit her lip.

The blonde heaved all the bags she was carrying to the floor, slapping her hands together in success, and grinned at Ruby and Blake.

"Hey Rubes, stranger! How's it going? Have fun last night? Why is the door not a door anymore, and why is Jaune trying to climb over our garden fence?"

They all looked out the window just in time to see and hear him yelp as he fell over the other side.

"Yang! This is Blake, I met her at the coffee store Velvet just opened!"

Silver and gold met again and this time they both looked bashful.

"It's going well," she continued, ticking the questions off on her fingers, "there was a development I shall tell you both about later,"

There was a look shared between them all, and Blake could feel the weight of it just from those looks.

"Jaune broke down the door cuz he thought Blake had broken in and he's halfway through the Mason's yard because Weiss wanted to kill him."

Said girl threw up her hands in exasperation.

"This is the third door this year! He's more paranoid than a hamster on crack sometimes, I swear!"

Yang snorted and threw her arm around Weiss' shoulder.

"Chill babes, he's just looking out for us, we owe him a lot more than forgiveness over a broke door."

There was another look between the couple, and now Blake was itching to find out what it meant.

Weiss sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you're right, but- we are getting him a spare damn key for the next one!"

Yang grinned and scooped Weiss up in a bridal hold, laughing off her squeal of shock. She looked at Blake and winked at her.

"It was nice meetin' ya Blake! I'll talk to you later some more." She grinned and left the room with the squirming Weiss in tote.

Ruby shook her head and stepped back away from Blake, a wide cheerful grin in place.

"So, we really don't wanna be around for what they end up doing, considering that this house isn't soundproof…" she shuddered, "How's abouts we go out somewhere? You know, talk some more. You don't have work, right?"

Blake shook her head.

"Dylan is training the new girl, I'm all free."

Ruby grinned impossibly wider, a ding interrupting their conversation from one of the machines.

"Aha! Your clothes are dry, wanna put those on and maybe… go to the park?"

Blake nodded and smiled back, something she noticed was more common these past two days.

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

 **What did you think? Like? Please let me know in a PM or Review!**

 **So this chapter had some hints as to what shall be coming in the future, and we also got to meet Weiss and Yang! If you can't figure out what Weiss' eye looks like by the way, look up David Bowie's eye** **'cuz they're pretty much the same, and the reason for why she is so scarred shall be explained too, later on that is.**

 **Next chapter shall be interesting I hope, who knows what could happen? (I mean I know but you get the point)**

 **Okay, I'm gonna stop this A/N before it's longer than the chapter. So, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a hella long time to upload, I just had a shit ton going on the past few weeks out of nowhere! With college deadlines, going to London, getting a new job, and juggling a somewhat hazardous social life, I've almost always run out of time to write. But! This chapter may hopefully make up for it, Badger Brandon is asleep so its mostly unBeta'd, soooo ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, apologies for that.**

 **Though it is just over 6k words so that may help yayyyy.**

 **Also thanks so much for all the faves and follows! An unbelievable amount of people actually enjoy this, which is an odd concept to me in its own :j thanks for all the support, I hope I continue to provide good content ^.^ okay okay, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Hints at possible bad past relationships, and also racism.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters, they belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

Blake leaned her head back against the warm leather seat, barley holding in a content purr as the warmth from the heater made the car feel toasty in the cold weather, and that added with Blake's Faunus heating meant she was positively content.

She was aware of Ruby glancing at her with a grin out of the corner of her eye, and her ears twitched every time a near silent coo slipped past the younger girl's lips, and despite the fact she knew that she should be more concerned with Ruby watching the road and not her, there was a part of her that was overjoyed with the affection she was receiving.

Besides, despite only knowing the girl for less than two days, she felt as though she could trust her.

" _You don't become close to a person without them being strangers at first."_ Someone had once told her, and as one of her fangs bit her lip shyly when yet another adoring sound came from Ruby as a purr actually did escape her own mouth, she couldn't agree with them more.

Ruby turned right and through the park gates. Blake finally leant her head forwards and manged to open her eyes to see their surroundings, grinning at the sight of a white gravel stone road leading up through luscious grass, with couples and families wrapped up warm against the cold, even the odd Faunus was walking around unaggrieved in just a jacket, most likely thankful for being warmer by blood. Blake also noticed some of these people stopped and looked at the car as they drove by, some with large wanting eyes and others seeming to whistle in appreciation.

"Okay, I am feeling as though I'm missing out on something about this car." Blake announced, after seeing one woman practically trip over her boyfriend as she stared at the car. She looked at Ruby and rose an eyebrow at the smug look in her eye.

"I work in a garage Blake; did you really think I wouldn't set myself up with a cool ass muscle car? Or rebuild one for that matter?"

Blake shrugged and Ruby laughed lightly, turning the car again and pulling up into a parking space. She parked the car and grinned at her Faunus companion.

"Well step outside my dear, and see the wonders of this beauty!"

She ran out of the car, curiously leaving a petal in her wake, and Blake held down her blush at the term of endearment as she stepped out of her side, Ruby already standing by her door practically vibrating on the spot in excitement.

"You could have shown me this back at your house, you know."

Ruby gasped in probable shock.

"The lighting was horrific in that garage! It's much better for you to see my baby out in the light."

Blake snorted and winked at Ruby as the other girl shot her a playful glare. The red haired girl grinned and held her hands out in a 'tadaa' fashion towards, what Blake saw as, a slightly old and beat up red and black themed car. Blake crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"What you are seeing before you, Blakey, is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro! Stroker 383CI V8 Engine. 4-Speed Manual Trans. Odo shows 90,773 miles. Center Console with Gauges. Brightwork in fabulous condition. New and Upgraded; Pro-Built 383 cubic-inch Powerplant with-"

Blake started to space out, focusing instead on how the silver in Ruby's eyes brightened as she spoke excitedly, how quickly Ruby's lips moved, how the lip piercings wiggled from her tongue hitting the back of them, how fast her tongue could be, what could she-

Okay those thoughts need to stop.

"Upgraded Sport Steering Wheel, with Paint protection film on its nose! It took me so long to fix it all and I finally sorted it all good and proper! The best thing is that-"

 _ **I wonder if Ruby is a good kisser.**_

 _No! Bad thoughts, bad!_

 _ **Come on, she can't hear your thoughts.**_

 _But what if she can, you never know these days, oh god what if other people can hear my thoughts?!_

 _ **You're getting off track-**_

 _Oh my god that means she knows what I've been thinking and-_

 _ **Seriously?! I'm the voice in your head and even I know you're talking crazy! Focus on the girl!**_

 _Oh, right._

Blake came back from her odd moment to clicking before her eyes.

"Blake? Hellooo? Anyone home?"

"Gah! Ruby, sorry, I-"

Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"Its fine, I'm surprised you lasted to the cubic-inch Powerplant, Yang normally gets lost at the name and don't even think Weiss would stick around." She laughed and ran a hand through the back of her head, suddenly seeming shy, "But, the real question is, do you like her?"

"Her?" Blake asked teasingly, turning to look at the car with more appreciation than she had before, knowing that Ruby had seemingly built it herself for years.

It was sharp, the edges having a point it seemed. The main body of the car was chrome black, only a few scuffed beat up areas which would barely be noticeable to a human's eye, with a single red stripe going from the bonnet and across the top of the car all the way to the tail. There were also two other red stripes on the side of the car, going under the front headlights and stopping by the front door handles, getting thinner and more pointed as it reached the silver handles. The windows were clear and Blake could appreciate the black leather with red highlights which was inside the car.

She had to admit it was rather handsome, for a car at least.

"Yeah she, I call her Crescent Rose."

"Well," Blake started, looking away to lock amber with silver yet again, "she sure catches the attention, she looks great Ruby."

The girl brimmed with pride and nodded.

"Haha, yeah, she sure makes people take me more seriously."

If Blake had been focusing on Ruby entirely in that moment, she would have noticed the second-long dark gleam which entered her silver eyes, but alas, she had glanced down to the girl's hand, and her eyebrow rose precariously.

"Why do you have a bag of bread? And where did it come from?"

Like a switch Ruby's dark look was replaced with her grinning exterior.

"Well what else can we do at the park other than feed the duckies, Blake? Come on!"

Then the shorter girl grabbed Blake's hand and the duo ran, with one being dragged, down the gravel path to where the Faunus presumed the ducks were found.

~Ax~

"That one's a playa."

Blake glanced at Ruby out of the corner of her eye, tossing some more bread at the assorted ducks.

"Excuse me?"

"That duck, it has two females with it, it's a playa."

Blake followed where Ruby was pointing and noticed the single green headed duck with two brown ducks swimming near it. She snorted.

"Probably doesn't know what to do with them both."

Ruby barked a laugh, not unlike Jaune, and lobbed some more bread at the quaking ducks. The Faunus girl glanced from under her hair at the younger teenager and bit her lip. She felt stupid; she had known this girl for such a short time for her to have this much of an effect on her, only one other person had, and they-

"We should call it Yang."

Blake snorted and threw more bread at 'Yang'.

"Why?"

"Cuz she lost her V in a threesome."

Now Blake chocked, dropping some bread which a duck quickly ran for and snatched from her feet.

"Excuse me?!"

"What?"

Blake starred at Ruby with a look akin to horror, not at all needing to know that information about the blonde.

"You don't say things like that to people, Ruby!" she exclaimed, beginning to get amused when she saw the dawning realization that she'd messed up come on Ruby's face.

"Shit! Sorry, I-I'm not good with other people sometimes! I have a lack of filter! I- I- I'm gonna go find a hole to lay in."

Blake sniggered despite herself, and grabbed the slightly shorter girl by the wrist as she moved to dramatically leave.

"Sure, and I'm supposed to get home _how_ exactly?"

Ruby face palmed and Blake grinned even wider, fang poking out, and she didn't even realise she still had a grip on Ruby's wrist.

"Please don't tell Yang I told you? I mean she's proud of it but Wiess doesn't like to hear it and that would lead to her trying to fight me and that would lead to more of a, well, mess…"

Ruby shrugged adorably and smiled weakly. Blake tutted and finally let go of Ruby's wrist.

"I guess I could… 'forget'. On the condition that…"

She trailed off, realising she actually hadn't thought of a condition to finish her sassy remark. Ruby seemed to catch on, and her confident attitude was back full swing.

"On the condition that I buy you a hot chocolate!"

Before Blake could begin to decline, the sorter girl had grabbed her hand and started to walk down the gravel path, throwing the red of the bread behind them at the complaining ducks as she lead the Faunus girl.

"But you bought me the last coffee!"

"Ah ah! _Velvet_ gave us those for _free_ I'll have you know my friend! So now, I shall purchase us some hot beverages!"

Once again the Faunus girl was interrupted.

"And you can't pay anyways, you left your wallet in my house."

Blake scowled at how smug the red themed girl looked.

"Stop being so smug or I'll knock the beanie from your head."

"Sure Jan."

Blake laughed lightly, seeing the grin on Ruby's face as she stared dead set forwards, her grip on Blake's hand tight but gentle, and the Faunus noted, unexplainably warm, for a human at least.

"I have a question for you," she asked, causing Ruby to glance back at her and nod with a smile, "how did you get to me so fast last night?"

The look that entered Ruby's eyes in that moment, that half a second, would have sent Blake running if it were the eyes of a stranger. But she wasn't a stranger, she was Ruby, so she didn't flinch, and watched as the look of steel was replaced with casual unease.

"What do you mean, Blake?"

She also ignored the edge in her voice, and how the grip on her hand was becoming more uncomfortable with its tightness.

"Well, you came out of nowhere, how did you get to me so fast?"

Ruby was about to answer when a couple out for a walk with their kids suddenly shot Blake a dirty look, grabbed their children and shied away from the duo. Blake winced and the grip tightened as Ruby noticed, the glare she burned them with ached to look at.

She opened her mouth, no doubt about to verbally destroy these people, when Blake caught her shoulder and turned her to face her. The Faunus cupped her face with one hand and used the other to pull her closer by her hand. She met the iron eyes with her own hardened gold.

"Ruby its fine, ignore them, if I can then you can." She said with hard resolve, remembering Velvet's reaction in the café and hoping to calm her down before finding out what Velvet was so sure to keep locked up.

"They're racists Blake! In this day and age- it- it's disgusting! They- they don't deserve to li-!"

"Ruby…" Blake interrupted, warning now in her tone, "It's okay, they're gone, okay?"

The girl was still in distress, and remembering her ex, Blake did what she thought was best to quell her anger: distraction.

"So how did you get to me so fast?"

The cloud of anger started to fade from Ruby's eyes and she seemed to struggle, before letting out a breath and leaning forwards. Blake pulled the younger girl closer, listening as her heart slowed from its beating rage, and leaned her forehead against Ruby's.

"I… I have a semblance."

Blake made a 'hmm' sound, watching as Ruby's eyes fluttered shut.

"Really? What is it?"

Ruby bit her lip and sighed, the angry flush leaving her cheeks as she started to calm, the scent of old books and coffee doing wonders.

"Increase of healing factors in my muscular systems which means I can run really fast, which also means my body stays warmer than most people, even some Faunus."

"That sounds really cool, what's the fastest you've run?"

A small smile moved onto her face, one of smug pride.

"I'm nearly at 75 miles per hour."

Blake's eyes balked and she stepped back with her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

"What?! That's crazy!"

Her eyes were liquid silver again; she was calm at last.

"You don't know the half of it."

Ruby had a slightly awkward slanted grin, noticing how close they had been, and she reached up for Blake's hand. She took it from her shoulder and laced their fingers together, her thumb gently making patterns on the palm of the older girl's hand, until she finally looked up with a sheepish expression drowned in regret.

"I… thank you for calming me down… I normally have a better control over it, I just- I _hate_ racists Blake, a lot more than the average person, I _loath_ them."

Blake wasn't stupid, she knew there was more to the story than Ruby was telling her. She squeezed the other girl's hand and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Do you want to go get that hot chocolate now?"

Ruby smiled in thanks and nodded. The walk to the park café was short and calm after that, the duo walking hand in hand through the trees and past the lake, down the gravel road and into the open area which had the café inside. There were many metal chairs outside of the quaint looking café, but as it was so cold only one determined family were sat on them, the mother shooting chilling glares at the father who seemed to have a grin he was trying to keep up through his shivering.

The inside was warm and smelt like baking and coffee, Blake nearly died from the smell alone.

"This place smells amazing!" she chuckled, feeling Ruby squeeze her hand as she laughed, pulling her a little closer.

"Thought you might like it, now I'll get my- shit."

Blake shot Ruby a worried look as the girl dropped her hand and frantically searched her pockets.

"What is it?"

"I… I can't find my wallet! Damn it, I must have left it in the car!"

"Its fine Ruby, I can buy our drinks-"

"T-that's not the point, I-!"

Just then a waitress came over, barely concealing her sneer aimed at Blake, and she smiled as best she could, although it looked more like a cringe, and she kept her gaze locked on Ruby.

"Hi! Welcome to Winser's Café, would you like to come to a table?"

She turned and started to guide them towards a table near the windows, the duo sent each other a look and followed, Ruby biting her tongue from snapping at the girl mainly for Blake's sake.

The waitress sat them down and left them with the menus, and after Blake realised she too didn't have her wallet, she discovered she only had enough spare change for a single hot chocolate.

"Damn this place ain't cheap…" she muttered to herself, looking dejectedly at the $2.37 she had scavenged from pennies in her pockets. Ruby noticed, and a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Hold up, I have an idea…" she quickly took the money from Blake's hand and went to the counter, the que was quick and she was at the front in a few minutes, and the Faunus watched as she interacted with the same waitress from before. She was nervous when Ruby's back tensed, realising that happened when the girl got angry, but relaxed when the waitress nodded with a slightly startled look and left to make the hot chocolate.

Five minutes later and Ruby was carefully carrying the hot drink back to their table, and when she sat it down brandished two items out of her back pocket with a triumphant grin.

Two straws.

"When did you get those? I was watching the whole time!" Blake exclaimed, a mix of intrigue and confusion.

"I am very good at sleight of hand Blakey; how do you think I got my number in your phone the day we met?"

She smirked and winked, quickly tearing the paper from the straws and popping them in the drink. Blake flushed when she realised what Ruby intended; she wanted them to share. The blush refused to recede when the younger girl leant forwards and gently wrapped her lips around the end of the straw. She leaned back and smirked.

"It tastes great! Here!"

She tore open another straw and put it in the drink, pushing the cup closer to Blake as she licked her lips. The older girl clenched her fists and leaned forwards, the hummed in unexpected delight, the hot chocolate actually wasn't all that bad.

"It's great isn't it? Normally you'd get all the cream and sprinkles on top but that waitress is a… _tricky_ thing."

Of course Blake noticed the tightness in Ruby's fists, but as the red girl didn't say, Blake didn't ask. They spent about half an hour in that café, and Blake once again felt lighter than she had for a while. She didn't know what it was about Ruby, maybe the smile, the carefree attitude, the odd sense of excitement she gets just from being around her perhaps.

"Is this how you speak to your other friends Blake?!" Ruby asked in mock shock, hand on chest and mouth agape as Blake snorted while drinking.

"Of course not, I save it just for you."

She stuck her tongue out, and Ruby gasped again, holding the act for a beat before falling into giggles with the older girl. After a few seconds they stopped and stayed in companionable silence, Blake idly stirring the hot chocolate with her straw.

"I wouldn't anyways, I don't really have friends." She said out of the blue, Ruby frowned and looked back at amber eyes with a confused expression.

"You don't have friends? How?"

Blake blushed, this time from embarrassment, and started to tear a napkin.

"W-well, it's kinda a long-ish story…"

"… You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Blake glanced back from her hands to Ruby, and while the girl had said those words, one glance showed her thinly veiled curiosity and want for more information, and while Blake was appreciating the fact she had wanted her to be comfortable, she felt bad for not telling her.

"Nah, it's fine. It's just…"

She took a deep breath and sighed, leaning forwards on her elbows while worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Her hands joined together, but were fiddling and twitching from nerves. Just when the shaking was getting embarrassing, warm hands covered her own and she saw the smouldering concern and subtle anger in Ruby's eyes, which she guessed was for whoever was making Blake uncomfortable.

"…When I was sixteen I had my first proper relationship, he was seventeen, he was cool, a Faunus like me, and was a strong believer in equal rights. He was… my first everything I guess."

She bit her lip and Ruby squeezed her hands comfortingly.

"What was his name?"

"He… Adam. He was called Adam. And we were together for quite a while, up until last year. You see," she leant forwards, a little agitated from the memory, "Adam was always up for equal rights between humans and Faunus, thinking we should have the same rights for both races, but about two years ago his views… shifted. He didn't think they should be equal, and that Faunus should rule over humans. He scared me, because while I didn't like some humans I didn't hate their whole species!"

She huffed in frustration and shifted their hands, taking comfort in the contact, and linked their fingers together. She didn't look at Ruby's face, so missed the blank but calculating look in her eyes.

"So after a few months of this behaviour I started to notice things, people were acting differently around us. At first I only saw one or two things, like Faunus in the streets going out of their way to avoid him while others greeted us out of the blue with idol-worship appreciation for him. I never really clocked on until one night, when we were returning home from a date, a group of Faunus tried to mug us."

Ruby nodded and squeezed her hands, they lived in such a shitty part of town that muggings were expected more than anything.

"They hadn't seen his face, but the second they did the Faunus freaked, one ran, the other screamed and the last begged for forgiveness and seemed to choke on his words. Adam told them to leave in a voice I hadn't heard him use before, and when we got home I demanded he tell me why they were so afraid. And he did."

Blake sighed and her upper body sagged.

"He worked for the White Fang, and had been for a few months. I was furious with him, mostly because he knew how much I hated the White Fang and what they did, but also because he hadn't told me. He told me he worked for the White Fang, but we broke up because he hadn't told me he was a god dammed fucking commander."

She was squeezing Ruby's fingers now, and a part in her brain screamed at her to stop before she snapped all ten of the poor girl's fingers, but Ruby's face did not shift from its blank look, not showing an ounce of pain.

"While we were together he kinda made me ditch my friends, I didn't even realise I was doing it at the time. He was against all my human friends and I was scared of angering him, so I stopped hanging out with them too much until they just sorta… left me. And my Faunus friends knew who he was and who he worked with, so they gave me a wide birth. Eventually all I had was him, and when I broke up with him, he trashed my flat, which lead to me being evicted, and that was the last time I saw Adam."

They were both silent for a while after that, Blake staring at the cooling hot chocolate as Ruby stared blankly in a different direction. Finally, the smaller girl spoke.

"That… that makes me really quite angry to hear about."

Blake's ears drooped but Ruby tugged on her hands to bring her attention back to her face, where a small comforting smile was twitching into place.

"But… I am so glad you are safe now."

Blake had an overwhelming urge to hug her then, but was way too aware of all the eyes around her, so resisted.

"And… just know that if I ever see this guy, what I do to him would be worse than death."

Blake's heartrate sped up and she squeezed her hands.

"You can't fight him! There's a reason why everyone was scared of him, he fights dirty and isn't afraid to get his hands bloody."

For some reason this was funny to the younger girl, as Ruby barked a laugh.

"Don't worry Blake, I'm pretty sure I am _much_ worse than that guy."

The look Ruby had on her face stopped Blake's comment dead, the steel in her voice was sharper than any blade she knew of, added with the look of certainty she wore made Blake glad that it wasn't aimed at her.

"… Well, don't go looking for a fight with him, okay?"

Ruby smirked a little, mostly to herself, but nodded. She then looked into their cup and nodded towards it.

"You wanna finish the end of it?"

Blake nodded and quickly sucked up the last of the mildly warm chocolate. When she was done Ruby offered her hand and the Faunus took it. They stood and walked out of the café hand in hand, ignoring the stares from the other human customers. Blake was out of the café before Ruby, and so missed the dark look she shot at the waitress, the way said waitress flinched, and how the door was slammed harder than necessary.

They were walking once again down the gravel path in silence, until Ruby broke it by clearing her throat.

"I feel like… like I should tell you something."

"Hm?" Blake asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye.

"You told me something about your past which I am guessing wasn't easy to do, and, well, I want to do the same."

Blake's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! I- I didn't tell you about- about _him_ to guilt you into talking about your past!"

Ruby breathed a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, but, I kinda want to, do you mind?"

Blake knew there was no real point in arguing, so nodded and squeezed the warm hand she had linked with her own.

"If you're sure you want to…"

"Well it would come up at some point," Ruby replied with a grin, although it seemed a little… off to Blake.

"When I was thirteen I had my first… _experience_ , with another girl. She was fifteen, and we were both heavily crushing on each other. We dated for a week and she was my first kiss, we broke up a week or so later, because we were excitable teenagers I guess, but we're both still really good friends! We met outside her café actually."

She winked as it clicked in Blake's head.

"Velvet?"

"Yup! You shoulda seen her when she was young, all innocent and adorable as fuck, don't tell Coco I said that."

She moved on before Blake could question who or what a Coco was.

"My next girlfriend I had a few months later when I was fourteen, she was different to Velvet, much more… _hands on_ , I guess you could say. She was great, and she was fifteen. But I couldn't handle how obviously jealous of me her friend Mercury was, and when I got into an argument with him Emerald had to choose between us so I made it easy for her and broke up with her. She was cool, but our personalities were too similar for us to…" she made an odd gesture with her hand, "mesh, I guess.

"I was single for a while after that, and when I was sixteen I met… Cinder."

There was an edge to her tone, and Blake would have to guess that this 'Cinder' was basically Ruby's Adam.

"… When I met her I was in awe of her. She was beautiful, older, I mean she was twenty-one! She was powerful, fierce. I… I think I almost loved her too. At the time I was sure, but I didn't see at the time that she was, well, manipulating me. Weiss pointed it out many times when she came around, and Yang even tried to tell me too, but… I just _didn't see_ _it._ I guess I thought they were jealous for some stupid reason…"

She bit her lip and let out a breath around her lips.

"She was my first, about a month after we were dating, and we were together for a year. It was kinda like your situation to be honest, I just realised she was acting weird, compared to other couples I saw, and I started to feel weird being with her. She was kinda like Emerald, she clashed with me so much, and I just… I didn't _want_ to notice it, I thought it was _normal,_ and I let her get away with _so much!_ 'Cuz what sixteen-year-old can say they have a smoking hot twenty-one-year-old as their girlfriend, huh? Not many that's for sure!"

She laughed but it had no humour. Blake shamefully swallowed her bitter jealousy, and pulled the other girl closer, deciding to be brave as she swapped the left with her right hand to hold Ruby's and wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's waist. She could feel the heat from Ruby's cheeks, but the smile that overtook the redhead's face was reward enough.

Ruby was quiet then, and leant into Blake's warmth against the cold air.

"… Sorry, I don't want to talk about her anymore."

"It's okay, you don't have to anymore."

And in an action Blake didn't remember planning, she kissed the shorter girl on the top of her head. This time they both flushed, and Ruby leant her head on the taller girl's shoulder. She too swapped hands and shifted her arm to go around Blake's waist, and the animal in Blake practically _purred_ at the closeness.

All too soon they were at the car, and sadly had to separate. When they were in the car, Ruby shifting the car into gear, Blake was surprised yet flattered when the driver offered her hand, and once again their hands were linked.

They were quiet then, most likely do to the emotional bursts they had both gone through. Ruby was humming along to the song which was playing lightly on the radio, and Blake was smiling looking out of the window, as they waited at some lights on the motorway.

Their serenity was disturbed by a loud sudden screech and blare of a horn. Ruby gritted her teeth in annoyance and glared at the driver that had pulled up next to her window, glancing apologetically at Blake who was rubbing her ears with a wince and rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand to convey her sorry, before winding down her window as the driver beeped them again.

"What do you want, dick head." She growled, her eye twitching as he laughed and revved his engine again.

"Want to race pretty thing?"

Ruby huffed and scanned his car.

"You're kidding? One, your car is a piece of shit, how it is legal I don't even know, and two I have some precious cargo, so no, fuck off."

His words of disappointment were cut off as she wound the window back up, throwing a middle finger in his direction as he honked again.

"Asshole, honestly a freaking buggy would be faster than that crap heap, a peddle one! How much do you wanna bet he conks?"

"I bet a dollar."

"Deal." Ruby winked and Blake smirked at the look, feeling an odd rush she hadn't felt before at the confident look in her eyes, and the know it all hint in her smirk, she had to admit, it was hot.

Just then the lights turned green and the boy racer slammed his engine in top gear.

Only for the car to splutter and stay awkwardly still. Ruby laughed and Blake giggled, the former throwing the raging teen a tosser sign with her hand before driving off at the speed limit.

"What a wanker!" she laughed, meeting eyes with Blake, which caused them both to laugh even harder.

"Well damn, I owe you a dollar!"

"Doesn't have to be a dollar, maybe… we could meet for another hot chocolate again?"

Blake grinned, and nodded.

"Deal."

Just then a different horn blared, from the van behind them, and the racer in his shitty citron speed past. Ruby had a second to notice the driver's face as he drove past her side of the car, narrowly scarping against the side of Crescent Rose, and swerving in front of them.

"What the fuck?!" she yelled, releasing Blake's hand to have both hands on the wheel. With her enhanced eyesight, Blake could see the smug look in his eyes, and the middle finger he held behind him. Then, strangely, he seemed to brace himself, and then-

"Stop!"

Ruby reacted instantly, slamming on her breaks seconds after he did. The wheels screeched against the road, the force jerking her forwards just enough for her forehead to slam against the wheel.

The van behind them swerved, managing to skim the back edge of Crescent Rose, and the driver blared her horn in fury.

Blake was jerked forwards by the momentum, the seat belt burning her neck painfully as her neck cricked with whiplash. She did not care for herself, nor the painful sensation down her arm and throat, as both cars came to a stop, Crescent Rose millimetres away from the car in front.

She looked over at Ruby, who lifted herself from the steering wheel, blood dripping from her nose and a nasty bruise forming on her forehead. The silver eyed girl groaned and leant back.

"Shit! Ruby, a-are you okay?!"

Ruby nodded slowly and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah I'm- fuck, Blake!" her attention was immediately on the purple haired girl, undoing her seatbelt and turning to face her despite Blake's flailing hands to get her to sit still.

"Holy shit, your neck!"

Ruby's fingers hovered over the rapidly bruising skin around Blake's neck, rage burning through her at the sight of the injury. Her eyes darkened to iron and her teeth bared like a wolf.

"I'll kill him." She growled, sounding everything like a wolf Faunus as she got out of the car.

"Ruby- wait!"

Blake panicked, scrambling for her door handle and managing to pry the door open just as Ruby got to the driver side of the car. She watched in scared awe as Ruby actually punched the window, and it shattered from a single hit. She reached inside the car and grabbed the driver, dragging him out by his collar while he scrambled and flailed.

"Dude what's your problem?! _You_ crashed into _me,_ you fucker! _You're_ the one who owes _me_!"

Blake stumbled closer, and winced as Ruby slammed him against his car.

"You fucking idiot," she snarled, "I didn't hit your shitty car, you're getting no insurance from me."

The guy looked back at Crescent Rose, seeing its intact front from where he was, and flinched.

"Urm-"

"Are you fucking stupid? You could have killed so many people! The van driver, yourself, _Blake_!"

He continued to struggle despite her rock grip.

"Blake?"

"My- friend. Unfortunately for you, you hurt her."

He looked over Ruby's shoulder, taking in Blake's ears as she stood behind her friend, and she knew what was coming before he even said it.

"Her?! She's a Faunus! What does she even matter-!"

Ruby's fist shot forwards and smacked into his face, sending his head flying back and slamming into the doorframe, knocking him out immediately.

"Freeze!"

The two girl's looked around, seeing one police officer with his gun pointed at them, for _some_ reason. A second car just pulled up, sirens blaring.

"Seriously?! A gun?! He is the one in the shit here!" Ruby yelled, dropping the body to the floor.

"It's not how we see it, now put your hands behind your head!"

"Are you actually-"

"Ruby, it's for the best that you just do it." Blake interrupted, locking eyes with her as she awkwardly lifted her hands behind her head, in such a way it seemed as though she had practise. Two other cars pulled up then, most likely for Crescent Rose.

"But- but it doesn't-"

"Trust me."

Amber locked with silver, and Ruby slowly let out a breath through clenched teeth, moving her hands behind her head. The cop, followed by two others marched towards them, one grabbed Ruby and dragged her towards the back of a car, while the other two snatched at Blake, ignoring her yelp of pain as they twisted her arm.

"Hey! Don't you fucking hurt her!" Ruby yelled, breaking free from the cops hold for a second, before Blake met her eyes again, and she allowed herself to be restrained with a frustrated growl.

"Shut up girl, we're taking you two in."

"For what?!"

"Breaking the law." The cop deadpanned, forcing her into a different squad car to Blake, and she noticed her friend was forced in much more violently than she was. The dark thoughts didn't leave her head, and she memorised the cops faces as hers started the car.

When she gets out of this mess, they were on her list.

She couldn't help the creepy smirk which came on her face at the thought as they drove down the motorway, fury burning through her as she planned.

Oh yes, they were going to the top of her list.

* * *

 **That car thing actually happened to me the other day, not the arrested thing, just the whole twat trying to claim insurance from making me crash into the back of their car... wanker.**

 **Anywho, like? Please let me know in a PM or review! I do hope to keep spouting these out faster, my life should be calm for a while now, so hopefully this will be possible :j**

 **Once again, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayy, I'm back from the dead! Someone call Rick Grimes or Alycia Debnam-Carey, we got Walkers!**

 **Actually screw Rick, get Alycia for sure, #bae.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the lateness and everything, I did have this chapter written out, I just… didn't like it? So I rewrote it and I am finally comfortable with it, whooo.**

 **Right, I can't think of sassy things to say because tired, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Police being dicks, and Pyrrha being a little bit rude.**

* * *

Blake groaned in annoyance at the sudden loud clanging which crackled through her ears, a baton hitting against bars caused her cat ears to ache. The others who had been forced to spend the night also moaned, waking up at a generally same pace as she had. Blake stretched her neck, sighing when it clicked and glanced at the others who were separated from her by a metal bar wall, as she had for some reason been given a separate holding cell to the rest of the prisoners, and so was not crushed into such a small space.

It seems someone was looking out for her.

"Hey there Beauty, how's the bed hanging for you?"

Blake huffed and shot the blonde Faunus a dirty look.

"I'd hardly call it a bed; I've read _books_ with thicker pages than that 'pillow'."

He snorted and leaned against the bars on his shoulder, sitting on the floor as his tail wound around the bars.

"Well don't even get me started on the floor, I think even the dust mites are disgusted by what can be found here."

Blake glanced to the toilet in the corner of the cell, with the puddle which didn't quite look like water around it, and the disgruntled look on a Fox Faunus' face as he got too close.

"Hm, fair enough."

The blonde snorted and rested his head against the bars, letting his eyes fall shut. Blake took a moment to appease him, his rugged blonde hair, open shirt revealing his muscular physic, the roughness to his hands, the sharpness to his yaw, the smile lines by his eyes, and after she had got passed the terrible flanter he insisted on, the genuine kindness behind his actions.

She realised, if she had met him only a few months before, he would definitely be her type, and she probably wouldn't have denied or shut down any of his advances. But now there was someone else she was much more interested in, and while he may have been a _could be_ , there was a certain someone who Blake hopes is a _will be_.

"Ooooh why you blushing there Beauty? Have I finally weaselled my way into your heart?"

She, along with many other cell mates of Sun who were listening in, groaned at the comment.

"Give it a rest boy, clearly she's spoken for!" a Lion Faunus complained, running a hand through his orange hair, his whiskers twitching in agitation. Sun chuckled and shrugged.

"What do you mean spoken for? Blake are you seeing someone?"

His cheeky grin showed her that he meant only to ask her in a banterous way, but the question sent a shot through her chest. Her eyes widened and her ears were suddenly on edge, she ran a hand through her purple hair and bit her lip.

"Urh-"

"It doesn't matter if she is or isn't, the point is there's no chance for you now." A Wolf Faunus complained, picking her teeth with a claw she had extended. Blake appeased this woman too, her short cropped platinum hair, light brown eyes and pale skin were very complimentary for her.

Unfortunately the alpha aura she displayed made Blake thankful to be in a separate cell, and she could tell from the other cellmates that they also wished they shared the luxury.

Sun looked mildly confused at the wolf's comment, and one of the only humans in the cell snorted.

"Damn, are you seriously unaware? I'm married to a Faunus sure, but I'm human and I know more than the pair of you!"

"What are you all talking about?" Blake demanded, something inside her screaming at her blindness, but she could not for the life of her figure out what they meant. The Wolf Faunus smirked and leant forwards, tilting her head in disbelief.

"Really? _Really?_ Unbelievable! Did your mother teach you _anything_?"

Blake bit her tongue, and instead chose to glare viciously at the Faunus woman. The wolf rolled her eyes and leant back.

"Well honey, with how you've been acting and blushing every ten damn minutes, me and every other Faunus here, but you pair it seems, clicked what was going on!"

Blake sat up straighter, as did Sun, her eyes narrowing at the woman. Alpha or not, the Faunus had information Blake was interested in, so despite her instincts screaming at her to shy away, she inched closer to the bars.

"Well kitty cat, seems to _us_ that you're-"

"Blake Belladonna!"

She once again held her tongue and resisted the urge to glare at the louder one of the two guards who had been watching over them while they were behind bars. He was portly, with his shirt not quite able to button the whole way up, and a dented baton was clutched in his meaty grip.

"Looks like you _do_ have some friends on the outside, in a few minutes you'll be free to go!" he told her with a patronising edge to his tone. At this comment one of the Faunus in the cell with Sun yelled in aghast.

"In a few minutes?! She's been here for not even a day; I've been here for six!"

The guard sighed and was handed a piece of paper which he scrawled his signature on.

"Your point?"

The Faunus, who Blake guessed was a Badger, nearly screamed in anger.

" _She_ was in a car crash! _I_ was telling someone to be quiet, _in my own library_! Why am I even here?!"

The guard muttered under their breath, and brandished the baton with a furious expression, causing the Faunus with the more sensitive ears to wince and flinch.

"Either you stop talking _right now_ or I make sure your papers don't come through for _another_ six days!"

The Badger whimpered and stepped back, falling heavily onto the bench he had occupied since being there, the human next to him rubbing his shoulder in sympathy. The portly guard sighed satisfactorily and put the baton back on his belt, he eyed Blake, perhaps with a little more heat than she would have liked, and nodded.

"Alright, let's take you to Detective Arc. Who, for _whatever_ reason, decided to let you out."

The other guard who opened the cell door rolled his eyes.

"With how he is you'd think he was a damn cat Faunus; bitch is a pussy."

Blake was proud with her restraint to not roll her eyes, thinking the guard was the first person ever to come up with that 'pun'. The guard grabbed her arm, causing her to wince as the bruise from the cop the other day was squeezed, and he practically dragged her out of the cell. She looked back at Sun who was holding his fingers to his ears like a phone, a charming grin across his lips as he winked at her.

"I'll look you up!"

Before she could make any sort of humours remark, she was taken out of the double doors and was in the hands of both of the guards, who proceeded to act as though she wasn't even there.

"How did Arc even get the damn job here? He's so soft, butter lasts longer than him under heat." The portly guard said, the gangly one snickered and tightened his grip on Blake's arm.

"Haven't you heard? Apparently old Constable likes it 'Doggy Style'."

The portly man gasped, acting like a teenager with new gossip.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Apparently they were friends growing up, and after meeting again a few years ago she landed him this job. Quite ah, _convenient_ , eh?"

The portly guard shivered in thinly veiled disgust.

"I don't get how anyone could want to fuck a Faunus." He grumbled to himself, a bitter edge to his tone.

"Well your ex-wife obviously-"

" _You shut the fuck up Steve!"_

Blake ducked as the shorter of the two swatted at his taller counterpart's head, his meaty hand just missing the top of her ears. The two came to a standstill and started to argue over her, still gripping her arms tighter, causing her ears to droop at both their screaming and the dull pain from her arms.

"What on _Remnant_ is going on here?!" a loud voice commanded, immediately silencing the two guards as they turned so fast Blake figured at least one must have got whiplash.

The portly one quickly grabbed the back of his neck with a silent wince.

 _Aaand there's the whiplash._

"C-constable Nikos! Sorry Ma'am, we were just taking this Faunus to be released!"

The woman frowned and crossed her arms, not a strand of her crimson hair shifting from the movement.

"Well you don't seem to be doing a very good job of it. Give her to me, I'm sure the pair of you have a wall to stare at for the rest of the day."

The tall one, Steve, choked, but before he could muster and courage to respond, the portly guard practically shoved Blake towards the constable. He hurried a goodbye to his boss and scurried back down the corridor, dragging Steve by the ear as he yelped in annoyance. Blake looked away from the duo and grinned awkwardly at the taller woman, meeting her emerald eyes with gold.

"So, you're the one Jaune was talking about, hm?" the taller woman asked, running her eyes over Blake's tired body with a calculating look, which was also mixed with irritation, and if Blake squinted, jealousy.

The Cat Faunus tilted her head a little and frowned.

"Talked about..?"

The woman smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, he told me about you last night, said a friend of his wanted you out of the cell by morning."

Blake nodded and rubbed her wrists, which were still raw from the handcuffs she had been forced to wear while being arrested.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, thing is when he came to me this morning after meeting this person again, he didn't look so good. Considering his semblance is a shield meant I was even _more_ concerned about why he had a black eye, and better yet why he had allowed it to happen."

She stepped closer and leant down so they were eye level.

"I'm letting you out today, but you make sure you stay away from Jaune and my station. He hasn't told me who asked for you to be out early, or why he knows them, but _something_ tells me that you do. So, make sure you tell this person that next time they decide to hit my- …partner, then they'd better be ready to face me too, understand?"

Blake nodded again, unable to speak for fear of swallowing her tongue. The woman smirked and leant back.

"Good. Now let's go, hopefully we'll miss seeing Jaune so he won't feel as so inclined to heal that bruise on your neck."

She turned sharply and powerwalked down the corridor, Blake shook her head and quickly matched her pace.

"Who bailed me out, do you know?"

The constable sighed in thinly veiled irritation, and walked a little faster.

"We don't know for sure, as the pay came from several bank accounts, which further edges my wish for you to stay away from my station, and Jaune."

Blake narrowed her eyes at the red head's back, but simply clenched her fists tighter and continued to walk. The other officers all gave her looks which varied from confusion, shock, or annoyance. She tried to ignore them, but couldn't help but let a hiss swipe out from her teeth when one officer purposefully barged into her shoulder. The woman faced her with a dark glare, hand reaching for her baton.

"What did you just say, you mangy cat?!"

Blake glared harder and the woman instantly raised the metal weapon and brought it down onto the purple haired woman. Blake flinched and took a step back, intending to dodge backwards, when there was a sudden blonde blur and the baton was snatched from the woman's grip.

Blake recognised the back of the man before her, if the dog ears were anything to go by.

"Do we need to have another talk about _brutality_ , Officer Fauq?" he growled, the officer huffed and snatched the baton back, turning and marching away after giving him a dirtier glare than she had Blake. Jaune watched her go, then turned to give the Constable, who was stood just behind Blake, an unreadable expression.

"What the _hell_ Pyrrha? You were just gonna let her hit Blake?" Jaune asked, although his voice wasn't angry, merely… disappointed.

Pyrrha tilted her head.

"How do you know her name Jaune? And do you want to tell me about that eye, too?"

And then Blake noticed, damn, Jaune was sporting one hell of a shiner. Nearly the whole left side of his face was bulging and purple, and it looked painful.

Jaune gave her a dead faced look, and ignored her comment as he turned to Blake. He gave her a sympathetic and sad smile, running his hand down the deep bruise on her neck.

"Here, let me just…"

Blake gasped quietly as a warm feeling emitted from his hand, accompanied by a light glow from around him. She watched as he ran his hand across her skin, and the uncomfortable ache began to dissipate.

A minute after he had started, it was over. And Blake's neck was completely fine, whiplash and bruise free. She gingerly touched the area and glanced up at Jaune, who was smiling, somewhat awkwardly due to his swollen face, back at her.

"Thank you Detective."

He shrugged, and Blake imagined if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"It's no problem! I like helping where I can."

Pyrrha cleared her throat, and the taller Faunus winced, already anticipating the comment.

"So why don't you help _yourself_ and heal your own eye?"

"Erm…"

" _Hey! Stop! You aren't allowed back there-!"_

Then she smelt it, _a strange mix of cookies, strawberries and disinfectant._

"Blake!"

Said girl turned sharply at the voice she missed.

"Ruby!"

The purple haired Faunus side stepped the constable and met Ruby in a hug, pulling back a second later when her brain caught up to her, and she noticed the white tape on Ruby's face.

"Your nose is…"

Ruby blushed a little from embarrassment, and Blake held her fingers above the bridge of Ruby's nose, primal urges wanting to comfort her, but her logical side not letting her touch the deep purple bruise which blossomed across the younger teen's nose, forehead and cheeks.

"Broken, a little, doctor said it should be fine in a few weeks I guess."

"But, but why haven't you had it healed? I'm sure Jaune won't mind, right…?"

She looked at the other Faunus, who looked very much like a puppy wanting to please its owner.

"Yes! I can heal it for if you just let me-"

" _No!"_ two voice thundered at the same time, Ruby and Pyrrha yelling at the now whining dog Faunus. The two shared a look, which honestly rivalled a glare, and the constable spoke first.

"If you're so ready to heal other people then you'd better heal yourself first Jaune." She growled, sounding like a tiger Faunus as she did. Blake felt a small warm hand encase hers and pull her back slightly, causing her to be stood just behind Ruby's shoulder as silver gaze set hard on the duo before them.

"I… I don't think I can-"

"What are you talking about, of course you can! You healed Blake seconds ago! So you'd better heal yourself right now or I swear you'll be on desk duty for the rest of the month!"

And then something odd happened.

Jaune, who's head was ducked with his eyes hidden behind his hair, ears as low as they could be, glanced to the side, with a look of question. _Could I, please?_ The look said.

But the odd thing was, he looked to Ruby.

Blake stepped a tiny bit forwards, near silently, and the expression in Ruby's eyes, barely hidden behind false annoyance, screamed fury.

Then she, very subtly, nodded.

 _Yes._

Then Jaune reached up, and as easily as he had done seconds before, healed his eye completely. Well almost completely, as the pupil was still a little larger than normal.

To add even more shock to the situation, Pyrrha smiled.

"See, was that so hard?"

She touched his shoulder and squeezed it, meeting his awkward smile with her much happier one, missing the look he once again shot Ruby.

But Blake didn't.

"Ruby, why won't you let him heal your nose?"

The shorter teen set her mouth in a hard line, and glanced at her.

"For reasons."

Blake narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Ruby's hand in annoyance.

"You can't just-"

"Okay, okay that's enough, no lovers quarrel can take place in my station." Pyrrha announced, arms crossed even tighter as she looked pointedly at the two. Ruby let out an annoyed huff and glared at her.

"And what would you call your little interaction over there?" she asked sarcastically, smirking just to piss her off as she gestured to the red head and the blond.

Jaune quickly interrupted Pyrrha's retaliation.

"O-okay, I'll lead you guys out now, I'm sure you both want to be home free!"

He smiled awkwardly at Pyrrha and nearly pushed the Faunus and human out of the double doors down the corridor, towards the front entrance.

"All of your paper work had been completed, so you are good to go right now miss Belladonna!"

He was panicking, she didn't have to have superior senses to know that. In fact, it seemed that Ruby had also caught onto this, as a small smug look edged its way into her eyes.

"Thanks for the help Jaune, I'm sure we will be seeing you again, very soon."

She shifted her hand and squeezed Blake's, pulling it to bring the taller girl closer.

"Wait, will this go on my record?" Jaune froze as did Ruby, the youngest of the trio having a dawning look on her face. The blond Faunus pulled at his shirt collar.

"U-urm, ordinarily _yes_ , this would go on your record-"

He glanced to her left, but she was too slow to see what had caused him to pale and snap his eyes back to hers.

"But! This time it won't, don't worry about! Try to pretend that past 24 hours never even happened!"

"And that guy who tried to make Ruby crash into him?" Blake asked, narrowing her gaze at the shaking man.

"Oh! Well we haven't found him yet…"

The Faunus was enraged.

" _What_?! He tried to crash into us! He _broke_ Ruby's nose!"

"I-I'm sorry! He wasn't in his home when we traced his car last night, and his family haven't seen him since! There's nothing much more we can do other than put a bulletin out for him, a-and keep looking!"

"But that's-!"

"Blake," a second hand grabbed her bicep, as in her anger she had started to point at Jaune aggressively, earning a few too many nervous looks from the onlookers, "its fine, don't worry about it."

"But he-"

"Blake please."

She was giving her puppy eyes now, that should be illegal.

Blake huffed.

"Fine, I'll drop it."

Ruby's shoulders relaxed a little, and a small grin was tugging at her lips.

" _If_ , you let Jaune heal your nose."

Suddenly the shorter girl tensed, her jaw set hard, and her puppy gaze was swiftly replaced with a much darker one.

"Blake-"

"No. Heal the nose. Heal the nose, or I cause a scene so loud people in Vacuo will hear it."

They stared at each other for a while then, Jaune awkwardly rolling back and forth on his heels while hoping he doesn't end up on the end of the glare Ruby is giving Blake.

He glances to her tightening fists. Or maybe the end of something worse.

Finally, surprisingly, Ruby gives in.

" _Fine_. Jaune heal my nose."

The blond practically leaps forwards, hands already glowing even before they are on the younger girl's face. For some reason the process is faster this time, and Blake wagers it's because Jaune knows Ruby is pretty angry. About ten seconds later the blinding light is gone, and Ruby rips the white from her face to reveal an only slightly red nose.

"Happy?" she asks tightly. Blake nods and Ruby matches her, "Good, then we are leaving. Jaune?"

The blond detective freezes, and Blake notices he had been trying to sneak away.

"…Yeah?"

" _Don't_ let this happen again."

"Y-yes Ruby."

Ruby slides her arm around Blake's waist, and instinctively the taller girl's arm slips to rest around her shoulders. Just as they reached the door and Ruby shoved it open, Blake felt something inside her stir, and she quickly glanced behind her.

Rubbing her wrists and giving Blake a knowing wry look, was the Wolf Faunus from the cell. Her sharp brown eyes glanced between Ruby and Blake, and a smug look came over her face as she mouthed one word to the young Cat Faunus.

" _Mate."_

Blake's eyes widened comically, her breath caught in her throat as she was walked out of the building by Ruby. All their interactions rushed through her head, all her feelings, all the other Faunus' reactions, the animal inside her reacting to the girl she met less than a week before.

Mate.

She had found her mate.

"You okay Blake?"

She looked down to silver eyes, suddenly feeling faint in Ruby's presence for the second time in that week.

Mate. Ruby was her mate.

Oh god, she's so fucked.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Like? Please let me know in a PM or a review!**

 **This one took a while and I hope you all enjoyed it, we learn more about the characters in the next chapter, such as why Ruby refuses to have her nose healed until Blake forced her too, and why exactly Blake has this mate bond, and other stuff, if I find the time between college and work to write…**

 **Okay, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


End file.
